1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seatbelt systems and more particularly to seatbelt systems for automatically fastening a passenger restraining belt about a passenger.
2. Prior Art
Since seatbelt systems protect the passenger by restraining him in times of vehicular emergency, the safety of the passenger is good. However, because of the complexity, etc. of wearing belts, the proportion of seatbelt wearers is very low. For this reason, various types of systems which automatically fasten the belt about the passenger after he has seated himself are presently proposed.
Among these types of systems, those seatbelt systems which utilize a sprocket wheel turned by a motor and which drives a thick tape which engages with the sprocket wheel to automatically fasten the belt about the passenger are compact and are considered to be the most reliable. In these automatically fastened seatbelt systems, it is desirable that the sound level be controlled and the sprocket wheel and motor be provided in the lower portion of the front pillar or center pillar so that pleasant operation of the automatic fastening seatbelt system is possible.